New Beginnings
by Eternity-Knight
Summary: Two years after saving the world Snow and Serah are happily married, but what about Lightning? Will she ever find "The One"? Sometimes what we need most has been in front of us all along. LightningxOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings: An FF 13 Fanfiction**

I do not own any of the characters in this story except my OC Cale. Copyright belongs to Square Enix and the creators of Final Fantasy.

A/N: This story begins a few weeks after the end of the game and then will jump forward a few years. It will begin with Lightning's POV then shift between my OC's and Lightning's POV's. I will insert a line to designate the shift.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a very busy last few weeks around the Farron household, busy with making preparations for Snow and Serah's wedding. Dresses and decorations had to be picked out, a location had to be decided on and invitations needed to be sent out, just to name a few of the things.

Serah and Snow offered to help Lightning put it together but she insisted that she wanted to do it herself, because she wanted everything to be perfect for her younger sister's big day. As such, the older Farron's stress level had been maxed out for a while now and she was beginning to feel the effects. She was mentally and physically exhausted and it showed.

"Are you alright sis?" asked a worried Serah.

"I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine. You look exhausted. When was the last time you got a decent amount of sleep?"

"Define decent."

"At least 8 hours."

"Umm… Let's see. I get half of that every day."

"Lightning, you need to sleep more. It's dangerous for your health to keep going like this."

"I'll be fine. You just worry about the wedding. Once it's all over I'll be able to get all the sleep you want me to. The wedding is tomorrow. After that I'll be able to relax a little."

"Just don't push yourself to hard sis. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Don't worry about me Serah. I'm a big girl, I know my limits and I have yet to reach them. You forget I used to be a soldier, this is nothing. Now go get some sleep. You and Snow have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks Sis, I appreciate all this. It means a lot to us." Serah gave her sister a hug and went up to her room, leaving Lightning alone.

"As much as I am loath to admit it, she is right. I'm completely drained. I can't wait for tomorrow to be over. I should try for a little sleep." thought Lightning as she headed for her room and collapsed into her bed.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Lightning woke up early and went over to where the wedding was being held to finish up a few last minute items and make sure everything was ready to go.

When the time finally came, everything went off exactly like she had planned. The ceremony was beautiful.

"I can't believe myself for thinking this but those two actually look good together." thought Lightning as she watched. For a brief, very brief, instant a slight twinge of Jealousy floated through her mind but she dismissed it quickly. "I shouldn't be jealous. Serah is happy and that's all that matters."

After the wedding everyone moved over to the reception and mingled. Everyone except Lightning, who opted to stand against the wall of the reception hall and watch. As the music started up and the dancing started, a few of the male guests approached her and asked her to dance but she politely declined all of them. The last one that asked her was someone she recognized.

"Cale, is that you?"

"Glad to see you still remember me. It's been a while."

"Too long. I heard you quit the Guardian Corps, is that true?"

"Yeah. It was right after we were ordered to assist in the Purge. I disagreed with the orders and so, to avoid any trouble I resigned and went back home to Bohdum. I've been there ever since. Thanks for inviting me to the wedding, by the way."

"Sure. I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't of missed this for the world. You know, I'm kinda surprised though."  
"About what, Cale?"

"I just thought that you'd be the first one married, not your sister."

"Yeah, well this is just the way it worked out. I'm just glad she's happy."

"What about you Lightning? Serah has Snow, but who do you have? What are you going to do now? Are you really happy being alone?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not alone."

"Think about it for a sec, do you really think they are going to live at home with you for the rest of their lives?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So I ask the question again, what are your plans now Lightning?"

"I don't honestly know. I haven't really thought about it." she was quiet for a moment. "What's it to you anyway? What's the big deal?"

"Sorry Lightning, I didn't mean to offend, I was just curious. I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now was there something else?"

"Would you like to dance with me? I'd be honored if you would."

Lightning was quiet for a moment before replying then, much to Cale's surprise,

"Ok, just one"

The two head out to the dance floor and share a dance and afterwards Cale thanks her and lets her go.  
After the reception everyone went home, including Lightning who gratefully collapsed into her bed. Before she dozed off, she thought to herself,  
"What a nice night. I'm glad everything went well. I even got to meet up with Cale again." She thought about what Cale had asked her. "What am I going to do now?" She thought for a moment before deciding.

"I'll figure it out. I always have."

With that she fell into a deep, well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story execpt for my OC Cale. Everything else is copyright to Square Enix and the creators of Final Fantasy.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 2 years since the wedding. Snow and Serah had moved out to the outskirts of Bohdum just a few weeks after the wedding, while Lightning still lived in the house that her and her sister had lived in since childhood. Snow and Serah had offered to let her move in with them multiple times but she insisted on taking care of their old house and refused to move.

Snow had gotten a job helping to reconstruct Cocoon and the two of them lived comfortably with the twins that had been born about a year to the day after their wedding. Lightning didn't much enjoy the idea of being an aunt at first but tried her best. She visited as often as her job allowed. Lightning had decided to work as a mercenary/sword for hire. She was usually contracted by the few remaining wealthy citizens to act as bodyguard or security. It paid well and she enjoyed it but she was away from home quite often.

Quite often, she was contracted by Cale, who had started up an exotic monster hunting business. He would take people down to Gran Pulse and take them hunting for rare and exotic monsters, allowing them to choose the target. When his client wanted to go after something that he didn't feel he could handle alone, he called up Lightning and hired her to back him up. This didn't happen frequently but they got to work together off and on for the last 2 years.

Tonight she was on her way over to visit Snow and Serah before she left on another one of Cale's hunting trips.

At the Viller's residence Serah and Snow were trying to get things together before Lightning showed up.

"Hey Serah, when was your sister supposed to be coming again?" asked Snow as he gathered up the twin's toys.

"I don't remember exactly. She called earlier this week but I don't remember what she said. I think it was sometime in the afternoon." replied Serah from the kitchen.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil. That's probably her."

"I'll get it Snow." Serah walked over to the door and opened it to find her sister standing on the step.

"Hi sis, come on in. I apologize for the house, we forgot you were coming today till just a few hours ago." Serah stepped aside and Lightning stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"How are you two doing? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Lightning."

Snow walked over when he finished in the living room.

"I heard you have another job with Cale." said Snow, leaning back against a wall nearby.

"Yes I do. From what he told me it's a really big one, so I might be gone longer than usual. I'll try to visit when I get back." Lightning looked around for the twins and found them playing on the floor in the living room.

"How are those two doing?" asked Lightning, nodding in the direction of the twins.

"Happy and healthy." replied Snow, glancing in their direction.

"It looks like they're quite the handful."

"Yeah, they are, but they're worth it, aren't they Snow?"  
"Yep. You know Lightning, they could use some cousins to play with when they get older."

"Snow, we've already had this conversation before and you know how I feel about that."

"I know, I know. Its just that Serah and I worry about you Lightning. It's been almost two years now and I've yet to even see you go on a date, unless you've been dating behind our backs."

"Snow, don't push your luck…" growled Lightning as she clenched her fist.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Snow backed up a few steps.

Lightning relaxed her fist and turned to Serah.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you two in a few days." She turned to walk back to the door.

"Sis, I don't mean to bring it up again, but Snow does have a point. Please just, at least, give what he said some thought. We really only want what's best for you. I just don't want to see you alone for the rest of your life." said Serah, quietly.

Lightning stopped as she reached the door, then without turning around, "Your concern is noted and appreciated, but not necessary." With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"She really doesn't like talking about that, does she?" said Snow as he scooped up one of the twins.

"It's been a sensitive spot for her ever since our wedding and I don't know why. She refuses to talk about it."  
"Well, she's a big girl, Serah. She'll work it out eventually."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah, she's a lot stronger than you think. Trust me on this, I know from experience." said Snow, pointing to the spot where Lightning had punched him a few years before.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." said Serah, as she scooped up the other twin. "We should get these two down for their nap."

The two of them put the twins down in their cribs for their naps then went to relax for a little while.

"Just a thought," said Snow after a moment, "If she was to start dating, who do you think it would be?

"That's a good question, but I have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, just curious. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
